¡Derek Style!
by Phantom1Knight
Summary: A new fashion style, the Derek Style! xD


¡Derek Style! By Phantom1Knight

It's my first fic of Teen Wolf, please do not be too hard on me

I accept criticism death, spelling, and like to say that English is not my native language, so if there are mistakes, I'm sorry.

There may be some slash, but this fic is absolute mood.

Those whom you have enjoyed, I leave you to choose if you want a sequel with couples.

ENJOY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For Derek, this was very strange.

Never, ever, ever, would have thought that Scott would call for training. That is, lately his pupil had been very elusive, contradicted him at all, even when he said that the training was for the best, for the alpha not found him. That was enough to make the teen stop fighting, and partly he was proud of the love Scott had for his friends and his family, which gave he a little envious, he sometimes enjoyed the company of Scott and almost no time for his friend Stiles, but it was like having a little brother and his brother's idiot friend. Of course, never showed much affection or affection for his pupil, causing Scott to yell at him thinking themselves instead of helping him, he would kill him. That'll tear a smile, those moments were funny, though not openly show, he get to the part of the forest, near the city where Scott had said. He hope a little, to see what happened until he hear a noise.

As every werewolf, Derek was quiet until the sound became louder. Then, with great agility, lunged into the bushes and catch their prey, which proved Stiles.

"Wow, wow, wow! Wait I'm Not a deer , you don´t hunt me!" said quickly, almost dead with fear.

Derek released him and made a face of disgust. Not even hunt a Stiles, though he were dying of hunger, "What are you doing here? Where is Scott?" demanded growling, Stiles got up awkwardly as he backed a little, in a stupid posture karate "You calm uh, I'm a black belt in Taekwondo."

Derek rolled his eyes, "I´m not for your stupidity, idiot, now, I'll tell clear" He grabbed Stiles by the collar lifting "Where. This. Scott?".

"But what's happening?" a third voice asked, coming out of the trees. Stiles was released Derek's grip and ran towards his friend, standing behind him, just in case, "Hey bro, you tell the wolf that we're not all lambs". Scott rolled his eyes turning Derek did, greeting him with a nod of his head, it seemed to calm Derek, who was the first to break the silence between the two. "What does the idiot here? Thought you called me to train." Scott gave an innocent smile.

"Eh ... Its may not have been to train, may I not have used either the word ..." he said, touching his shoulder. Derek raised his eyebrows, meaning: Then why am I here, "The point is ... we need your help to work the institute" admitted down his shoulders, as if defeated.

Derek snorted, "When you want to train to save your life and that of your friends the alfa, call me" he turned and started walking, Scott became frightened and ran toward him, grabbing him by the arm, "Please! I swear I will train more and I turn away from Allison much more, even the I not salute her at the institute, but please Derek, we need you for work! "beg. Derek looked into his eyes for a long moment, expressionless, Scott decided to use Plan B, imitating Puss in Boots Shrek, made puppy eyes and bit his lower lip, Derek defeated sigh, he could not help remembering that it was Laura, and could never resist. "Ok, but stop making that face" Scott grinned, "But remember your promise, and do not ever bring that idiot" pointed to Stiles, who was offended. Scott nodded, still smiling, "How does it work?".

Scott looked Sitles and smiling, still undecided to tell or not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll kill you! I kill on Both!" Derek growled.

Stiles was laughing incessantly, was too good not to! Scott was mending Derek, who despite saying he was going to kill the two, only went against Stiles, who was the one laughing. But it was soon put back to Scott in the list, as the teen wolf mending still trying to stifle his laughter but, which cost a lot, "Scott, as you laugh ...", uh, could no longer. Scott burst out laughing in front supporting Derek's chest, and this, he shoved a bit rough"Jajajajajajajajaja! So ... Sorry! TOO IS THAT GOOD!" the two teenagers were laughing at Derek, who was gradually changing their electric blue eyes, and teeth to fangs, was enough for Scott to return to fix silent.

"Sorry," he apologized intimidated the puppy, but do not hide a smile as he continued sewing, "But it's not everyday we see Derek Hale dress Philip IV of France. Needed a partner or an adult for our work history, but as no one offered, we could not call the father of Stiles, and you ... well, you were the last option "replied innocently, not knowing that Derek was furious, but also amused the matter. "Only I have to pose, right?" asked trying to sound annoying, Scott looked at him as he continued sewing, "Yes, do not worry, the note goes for history and art scene, this year wanted a live representation of the characters we played" explained. Stiles approached Derek, "Say Cheese" made a photo to Derek, "You bastard!" growled the big wolf , trying to get to Stiles, but to move, Scott skewer him with the needle, which gave him a small annoyance. "Be still!" Scott scolded, grabbing to leave it quiet, "And you, Stiles did not bother" scowled at his friend, but quickly smiled, "The photos leave them for when he is ready."

Derek growled, and Scott could not suppress a laugh, too contagious to Derek could not contain a small smile. Yes, it reminded him too much when he helped Laura to his work, that was the only reason which helped because Scott reminded him of his sister, in a few things of course.

Scott just gave retouching and smiled.

"You are ready!" he said cheerfully.

Derek was dressed with a red coat with golden banners, dark brown pants clung to his muscular legs, leather boots, fake crown jewels, straight hair wig light brown, and a little makeup. The layer shoulders covered his black shirt with gold crowns on it, wearing a pearl necklace green and red shirt opened slightly, revealing Derek's chest, and as a final touch a golden scepter. Scott was proud, he had been doing the costume long ago, spending nights after training, both in lacross as Derek workouts. Stiles took care of the jewels, scepter and crown, filing Scott and Stiles would make, like a girl who exposes colony, would point to Derek.

Little hard the smile to Scott, when he saw Allison, Lydia and Jackson approach, Allison was Queen Juana the crazy. Jackson smiled as he approached them, "Go Mccall, I see you've found the perfect King Philip IV, but not as beautiful as our Juana, Lydia huh?" asked turning to the girls, Lydia smiled at Scott, "Go forgetting to excel in the note, Allison has the best arrangements and jewelry, sorry, but I doubt more than enough to approve" she look at Derek and smiled "And can it is thanks to your ... Philip is quite normal, "Allison looked at Scott with sorrow and smiled," Do not worry Scott, I'm sure you shall approve "encouragement.

Jackson, knowing that caused the puppy, he round Allison's shoulders, "Oh, do not be so compassionate, Allison, now you're a queen beautiful and you get into character" smiled friendly, Allison smiled goodbye to Scott and others. Jackson glared at him grinned, the eyes of teenage werewolf changed to amber, was about to follow but Derek grabbed his shoulder to turn him, "Do not be lead, Scott" he said, although he almost sounded like a order.

Order which was obeyed by the puppy immediately. Scott achievement calm, but Derek could smell the jealousy of Scott perfectly, on the one hand he was glad to be here, he was sure that if he were not, Scott would have gone for Jackson immediately.

Stiles stared Derek awhile.

"What you looking at, fool?" he growling.

"Do not I have fear, wolf" answer.

"So why are you after me?" asked smiling Scott on Stiles, who was behind it. Stiles scratched his head, "To ... you know, I'm very big hands, you might ... inadvertently spoil the costume," Scott smiled, "Aha ... well, as you're ready Derek".

Derek looked him in a mirror, frowning immediately, "I look like an asshole."

Stiles smiled, "Hey, it looks good, we could call it a new style of fashion."

Scott also smiled, "Yes, you would call the Derek STYLE!" waved his hands, as if to lend a photo to Derek.

The scenic art teacher call them, "Okay, here we go" Stiles said starting to walk. As they neared the scene, Allison and his companions passed them, she smiled at Scott, "Good luck," she whisper, Scott smiled, "Thank you." Derek looked at them before pushing Scott, to walk, a little stronger than he wanted, but the guy was like a reminder of his promise not to go near Allison.

Each is put in place, Scott was nervous. Stiles took the position of a girl selling perfume, and Derek ... well, positioned himself as a king, or at least trying. The history teacher glanced at them, "Well Mccall, I hope that this work not as the last, and this time the writing is done well, because if not, not only will hold, but take something worse, my disappointment for the rest of curse, but we already have when you thought Freddie Cruder was a murderer really ... start, please. "

Scott took a deep breath. He was getting nervous, fuck, now ...

"Calm" listen, watch Derek quietly whispered, but so fine ear, as if talking was normal "You'll be fine."

The puppy smiled in Derek as he watched the teacher. "Philip IV of France, called the Beautifull, was King of France and Navarre, the Capetian dynasty. Born at Fontainebleau on July 1, 1268, was the second son of King Philip III the Bold and his first wife Isabel of Aragon. had as tutor to William of Ercuis, former chaplain of his father in his youth. Both his enemies as his fans called him "Marble King" or "King of Iron". Personality is emphasized by its rigid and severe. One of his most ardent critics, Bishop Bernard Saisset Pamiers, said of him: "It is a man or a beast. It's a statue. "Philip the Fair raised much controversy throughout his reign. Pope Boniface VIII treated him, for example, 'forger'. And Err ... this ... "step a couple of pages of the work that is supposed to have studied." Err ... "," On August 14, 1284 married in the Cathedral of Notre Dame in Paris, with Queen Juana I Navarre, which conferred the title of Philip I of Navarre, king of Navarre and Count of Champagne "Derek whispered, Scott took a short thanks." the August 14, 1284 married in the Cathedral of Notre Dame in Paris with queen Joan I of Navarre, which conferred the title of Philip I of Navarre, king of Navarre and Count of Champagne "repeated the puppy," this couple had 7 children: Louis the Stubborn (n. 4 October 1289 - m. Bois de Vincennes castle, June 5, 1316), King of France and Navarre on the death of their parents in 1314-1316. Married to Margaret of Burgundy and Clemence of Hungary, father of Joan II of Navarre and John I of France "Derek whispered again. "This couple had 7 children: Louis the Stubborn (born October 4, 1289 - m. Bois de Vincennes castle, June 5, 1316), King of France and Navarre on the death of their parents from 1314 to 1316. married Margaret of Burgundy and Clemence of Hungary, father of Joan II of Navarre and John I of France "continued the puppy," and also ... "continued Scott.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later ...

"Hey, dude, what have we got?" Stiles wonder when Scott handed him the notes. Scott opened the envelope and widened his eyes, "We have approved with a 8.5!" exclaimed joyful whoop Stiles hugging Scott, "You know what that means?" Scott shook his head, "You can go out this weekend to see some movies! argument My father will not have to scold, I'm a genius! "Scott punched him loose on the shoulder," Do not ascribe all the credit, me and Derek we did our thing. "Stiles erase his smile," Err ... Scott, okay we have approved,but you know what happened, not. "

Scott stopped too.

"Not being able to see Allison ... and I have to train with Derek ..." she said a little crestfallen.

"I know, you not go your workout " suggested his friend.

Scott shook his head, "I have to keep my word."

...

Scott stood before Derek's house, it was dark, and cold, but had to put and keep his word.

It was not long until Derek appeared. "If you're here is because you approve, right?" approaching wonder, Scott nodded, "I'm glad you fulfill what you promise, the typical thought would teenager trick , to escape your responsibilities."

"No, I told you and would train me away from Allison" he replied somewhat depressed.

Derek sighed, turning away, "You'll do, that's for sure," he would, Scott follow him to start training, "But, not today", the puppy face lift. Derek smiled a little, "Go, go and enjoy this weekend to celebrate, I want you here on Monday, ready to train."

Scott smiled broadly, he ran to Derek and hugged him for a moment, "Thank you, Derek!" turned away and said goodbye largest wolf as he ran toward his house. Derek will be nostalgic look, and now he was gone a little solitude, but nothing happened. Was fine.

Although he would have liked to spend time with Scott training, or just hearing their complaints.

The end?

You decide if you want sequel and couples!


End file.
